Broken Promises
by LoveReid
Summary: When a simple drug bust goes awry, a member of Five-0 is left fighting for their life. Steve McGarrett also learns the hard way that not all promises can be kept. There will be whump/team action/ emotions/and lots of bromance!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! So I know it's been a long time since I posted a story but I've been on vacation and decided to write another one! At first it was kind of a little one just for me but as it got longer I decided maybe I liked it enough to post. So here it is! Hope you enjoy!

*************************************H50************************************

"Can you please explain to me why we are stuck doing this when there are many competent HPD officers who would just love the chance to do this kind of thing?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I told you twenty times Danny," he replied. "The governor wants us to personally question this kid because he's suspected of dealing the drugs that got the governor's very own nephew in trouble."

"Busting a high school kid who sold a little bit of marijuana to a friend.." Danny muttered. "I used to do stuff like this fifteen years ago when I first became a cop."

"Well you can tell that to the governor later," Steve said.

Danny just snorted. "How do you wanna do this?" He asked.

"Like you said it's just a high school kid," Steve replied. "His teachers and principals say he's a pretty quiet kid. Doesn't cause much trouble. We can just knock on the door, do a little good cop bad cop. Scare the crap out of him until he admits it."

"Well there is a reason it's the oldest and most used trick in the book," Danny mused.

Steve laughed as they approached the front door and Danny started knocking.

There was no way either of them could have been prepared for what happened next.

Before Steve even knew what was going on, a loud gunshot rang out, the wooden door splintered, and Danny dropped to the ground, clutching at his throat and gasping for breath.

*************************************H50************************************

Well that's just a short little teaser to get this story going! You know I like to get right into it!

This story is mostly written though so I'm hoping to update again soon.

Let me know what you think! Cheers :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read for fun! You all rock:) I'm gna try to answer back soon I've just been doing applications and stuff. Apparently college never goes away.

Anyway, Here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

*************************************H50************************************

"Danny!" Steve screamed as he immediately crouched down near his fallen partner.

He was well aware that every second he spent there was another second the criminal had to escape, but nothing was more important to him than his partners life. So if whoever shot Danny got away now, so be it. Steve would find them later, and there would be hell to pay.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "I need an ambulance at 257 Pukoa Street!" He shouted. "I have an officer down. GSW to the neck. I need help NOW!"

"Oh god, Danny!" He cried, dropping the phone and quickly putting his hands to his partners neck, trying desperately to stop the blood from pumping out.

Danny's eyes were blown wide with panic as he fought for every breath he took. His eyes roamed around frantically and Steve could tell he was having trouble focussing.

"Look at me Danny! Look at me!" Steve ordered, waiting for his partner to comply. "That's it buddy. Hey, I got you alright? I'm right here. You're going to be just fine Danno."

"Steve-" Danny managed to gasp out, grabbing a handful of his shirt and desperately pulling at it.

"No no no. No talking!" Steve said. "Just breathe buddy, keep breathing. Ambulance is on the way."

Danny shook his head slightly. Steve pulled him in tighter and used one hand to wipe the tears that were spilling from his partners eyes as he continued to struggle to breathe.

"Grace..." Danny managed.

"Grace is going to be fine Danny. You're going to be fine. I'm going to make sure of it. You're gonna recover and be back on your feet for Gracie's cheerleading competition in two weeks. You hear me Danno? That was an non-refundable ticket I bought and I'll be damned if I'm going without you partner!" Steve rambled.

Danny cracked a tiny smile and Steve noticed with panic that his eyes were starting to slip shut.

"Hey!" He shouted, giving Danny's shoulder a firm shake. "Don't you dare Danny! Stay with me! You hear?! Stay right here with me man!"

"I'm sorry," Danny gasped, before his entire body went lax in Steve's arms and the desperate gasping stopped all together.

"DANNY!" Steve shouted frantically as the sirens finally rang out behind them.

The actions that followed and the ride to the hospital were a blur for Steve. He kept his eyes on Danny as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance and started sticking him with needles and attaching him to a heart monitor and oxygen tank.

Steve squeezed Danny's hand and whispered encouragements in his ear every now and then. He knew his partner was out cold and probably couldn't hear him, but he needed Danny to know that he was there, and that he would get him through this.

"How far out are we?" The paramedic asked the driver.

"Two minutes," he replied.

"Make it one! He's losing too much blood and we're running out of time!" He shouted in reply.

"We're almost there Danny," Steve whispered. "Almost bud, hang in there."

He looked up and gasped when he saw the ever growing pile of bloodstained bandages surrounding his parter.

"Oh god..." He whispered.

The paramedics and Steve jumped when the shrill sound of a flatline filled the air.

"NO! Danny!" Steve shouted desperately.

***********************************H50**********************

I seem to be a bit of a fan of cliffhangers! I know it's short but this seemed like a good place to end it ;) I'm hoping that future chapters will be longer! They always seem so much longer when I'm writing them!

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you liked it! Cheers :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Glad you're all enjoying so far! :D And on we go...

*********************************H50***********************

One paramedic shoved Steve against the wall as he immediately climbed on top of Danny and began CPR, pushing down hard on his chest. The second one pulled off the oxygen mask and forcibly blew air into his best friends lungs.

The ambulance came to a sudden stop and in a blur of action, Danny was wheeled out and into the corridors of the hospital. Steve kept hold of Danny's hand as he ran alongside the stretcher.

"What do we have?" A doctor asked, running to greet them.

"Detective Danny Williams, age 38. GSW to the neck. He's losing a lot of blood. Stopped breathing approximately two minutes ago. We began immediate CPR."

"Get him to OR three NOW," the doctor demanded.

Steve tried to follow further but another doctor put his hand on Steve's chest, stopping him.

"I need..." Steve practically begged. "I need to..."

"We'll take good care of your partner Sir," the doctor promised. "But you can't go back there."

"Please stay with me Danny..." Steve whispered as he watched his best friend disappear down the hallway. "Please." He slowly sank down against the wall, putting his head in his bloodstained hands and taking deep breaths through his nose. He couldn't break down right now. He had things to do. He had calls to make.

"Steve!" He heard. He immediately looked up and saw Kono, Chin and Grover running towards him.

"Steve! What the hell happened?" Kono demanded. She gasped when she saw the blood covering his clothes and hands. "Oh god... Danny..."

"How did you know to come down here?" Steve asked.

"Pua called us. He heard Duke talking over his police radio about a member of Five-0 being injured," Chin said as calmly as he could. He reached out and pulled Steve to his feet.

"What happened Steve?" Grover asked. "How's Danny?"

"I don't... I don't know what happened..." Steve said. "We were just going to talk to a high school kid about illegally distributing marijuana... It wasn't a big deal. Danny was complaining about it of course. Someone shot through the door, hit Danny in the neck... There was so much blood."

"Do they think he's going to make it?" Kono whispered.

Steve put his head in his hands again. "I don't know! He was unconscious the whole way here. And... And..."

"And what Steve?" Chin pushed. "What?"

"His heart stopped," Steve said so low they could barely hear him. "Right when we got here. And they rushed him to surgery, but they wouldn't let me follow."

"Oh my god," Kono said again.

"Listen," Chin said, putting a hand on Steve's back. "No news is good news brah. Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up a bit Steve? I asked Pua to drive the Camaro over when he got to the scene, it should be in the parking lot by now. Go get a change of clothes."

"I can't leave him..." Steve said.

"He's going to be in surgery for a few hours boss," Kono pointed out. "Go get cleaned up. We'll wait right here incase someone comes with an update on Danny."

Steve nodded and started walking away. He stopped suddenly and turned around angrily. "I want who did this," he said menacingly before continuing towards the exit, not even noticing the three pairs of worried eyes following him.

************************************H50***************************

Steve stared at himself in the mirror for a long time before finally washing the blood off of himself. Danny's blood.

He felt guilty watching it swirl slowly down the drain. It could just have easily been him who was shot. He wishes it were him. He wouldn't hesitate for a second. He would always be willing to die for Danny, and a part of him knew it was because he was selfish.

Steve didn't want to live with the pain of losing Danny. He wasn't even sure he could handle it, or if he could go back to a world without his loud-mouthed Jersey best friend. He would rather be the one who died. Dying was simple, but living without someone you loved was the worst pain of all.

What would he tell Danny's parents, who had lost there other son only a few months before? What would he tell Grace? Oh god, Grace... He hadn't told Danny, but a few months ago, she made him promise that he would protect her father. And he had, because it was his job to keep Danny safe and he took it seriously. If Danny didn't make it... Steve wasn't sure he himself would make it either.

When he finally returned, he found his team sitting in the waiting room. Kono was biting her nails nervously while Chin sat completely straight, trying to look as calm as ever and Grover was bouncing his leg up and down over and over again.

"Has there been any news?" Steve asked.

"Nothing yet," Chin replied.

"Unacceptable," Steve practically growled, turning and heading for the nurse's station.

"Steve!" Chin called after him, grabbing his arm. "You were only gone for forty minutes brah. These things take time. You know that."

"I need to know Chin," Steve replied desperately. "I need to know he's alive."

"I think I can help with that," a voice from behind them offered.

Steve whirled around to see Dr. Kamahi, Five-0's personal favorite doctor standing behind them.

"I wish I could say it was nice to see you again Commander," he said.

"Dr. Kamahi," Steve said, shaking his hand. "How is he? Did you hear anything?"

Dr. Kamahi took a small step back as he was suddenly swarmed by the rest of the Five-0 team. He raised his hands and took a deep breath. While he did like the members of the team, he did not miss their overbearing natures and fierce overprotectiveness, especially Commander McGarrett's.

"The important thing is he's alive and fighting hard," Dr. Kamahi said. "I'm not his primary doctor but I had to check on him when I heard who he was, and I just knew I'd find you guys wreaking havoc in the waiting room. Although I don't think I've met you," he looked at Grover.

"Lou Grover," he replied, sticking out his hand. "I'm new."

"It's nice to meet you," Dr. Kamahi replied.

"His heart stopped Doc," Steve cut in abruptly. "Is he okay? What's going on?"

"Yes I heard he gave the staff quite a scare," Kamahi replied. "But they got him back Steve. He's still with us. And he's fighting really hard to stay. I won't lie to you and tell you it's not bad. It's bad Steve. Neck wounds always are. He lost a lot of blood and they're transfusing him constantly while fixing the damage, but he's holding his own. It'll be a while yet before he's out of the woods though."

Steve nodded and closed his eyes. The news was far from promising, but his best friend was still in the land of the living, where he was needed.

"Of course he's fighting," Kono said. "He would never leave Grace."

"Damn right," Lou replied. He may not have known Danny as long as everyone else, but he liked and respected him all the same.

"Speaking of which," Dr. Kamahi replied, handing a plastic bag to Steve. "I have his belongings right here, and something in there keeps vibrating. I'm going to assume it's a cell phone. Anything else is too disturbing to think about."

Steve bit back a laugh as he rummaged through the bag. "Thank you doctor."

"Anything for my favorite patients." He replied, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'll try to update you as often as I can. Stay strong Steve. Danny's going to need you when he gets through this, the same goes for the rest of you."

The team members nodded and thanked Dr. Kamahi again as he walked away.

Steve looked down at Danny's phone and frowned.

"What is it?" Kono asked.

"Grace called him five times," Steve replied. "She's not a little girl anymore. She knows when he doesn't answer his phone, it's probably because something's wrong. She probably called mine as well but I cracked it when I dropped it after calling the ambulance. It won't be long before she starts calling you guys."

"You can't ignore her Steve," Kono said. "She's probably going crazy with worry. You have to let her know what's going on with her father."

"I wanted to wait until I had better news on Danny's condition..." Steve said, dreading the conversation he knew he was about to have.

The phone started vibrating again in his hand and Grace's name flashed on the screen.

"Guess she just made the decision for you brah," Chin said.

Steve nodded before walking a few feet down the hall and answering the phone.

"Grace-" he began.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace cut him off frantically. "Thank god! I've been calling you and dad! Didn't you see? What's going on? Where's Danno?"

"Grace..." Steve tried again.

"Oh no..." She whispered. "Is he... Did he...?"

"No! God no he's not... He isn't..." Steve rushed to reassure her as he heard her getting choked up. Every sniffle was like a knife in the heart for him. "He's hurt pretty bad Gracie, but I just spoke to his doctor and he said that your dad is fighting really hard with everything he has. You know he'll always fight to make his way back to you."

"What happened?" Grace asked. "Is he going to be okay? Can I come see him? I need to see him!"

Had the situation been different, Steve would have laughed at how similar Grace was to Danny. Like father, like daughter.

"He's going to be in surgery for a while Grace," Steve replied. "But how about I call you as soon as he's done and let you know when it's good for you to come see him?"

"But I want to see him now!" Grace complained.

"I know you do," Steve said. "And I also know that the second he wakes up, he's going to ask for you. But he may not want you to see him so hurt Gracie. You know how he is with you."

Grace let out a sad laugh. "He thinks I'm still his baby girl."

"And he always will," Steve replied.

"Will you just tell him when he wakes up that I love him more than anything? And that I can't wait to see him?" Grace asked.

"Of course I will," Steve promised. "And I know exactly what he would say. 'Danno loves you more Monkey,'".

Grace laughed. "You're right Uncle Steve."

"Can you give the phone to your mom Grace?" Steve asked. "I need to tell her what happened. Then I have to call Amber and your grandparents."

"I hope Grams and Gramps will be okay..." Grace said worriedly, and Steve could the tears in her voice again. "Danno said Grams has been really sad since Uncle Matt..."

"Listen to me Grace," Steve replied seriously. "Danno is not going to die. He's going to be just fine and he'll be yelling on the sidelines by your cheer competition."

"Promise?" Grace asked.

Steve took a deep breath before replying. "I promise," he finally said, silently praying that his partner wouldn't make a liar out of him.

********************************************H50**************************

"How'd it go?" Grover asked when a very haggard looking Steve finally rejoined them and sank down into a chair.

"I don't know which one of those conversations was worse," Steve replied. "Grace cried, Rachel screamed, and Danny's mom was practically inconsolable... I could hear her sobbing in the background when I promised his dad I'd call with regular updates. She hasn't been well after Matt and now this."

"But Danny's going to make it," Kono said with steel in her voice. "This isn't going to be like Matt."

Steve sighed and nodded in agreement. "I told them that."

"Did you call Amber?" Chin asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Believe it or not she was the calmest. She's a tough girl that one. I think she's good for Danny. She's in New York visiting her family but she said she was getting the next flight back here."

"So now we just wait," Kono said solemnly.

Steve nodded. "Now we wait," he said. "Tell me what's going on with the case. Do we have any updates from HPD?"

"Duke called while you were on the phone," Grover replied. "It looks like it was a shotgun blast that came through the door.

Steve clenched his fists in anger. "Do we know who fired it?" He ground out.

"Whoever it was took the gun and fled the scene," Kono said. "There was no one on the premises. The kid you were going to arrest, Ed Kahu, pretty much vanished into thin air. His car hasn't been spotted anywhere yet and he's not using credit cards anywhere either. He lives with his uncle, Victor Kahu. His mother drowned herself in the bathtub a couple of years ago, and his father was never around. We have no trace on the uncle either."

"So either they're on the run together or one of them could be a hostage," Steve mused.

"They've both got a record," Chin added. "Ed for distributing and petty theft, the uncle for violence. He also has a restraining order from his ex-girlfriend."

"What a pair," Grover stated.

"Why did they shoot?" Steve asked. "The kids been arrested before and never got violent."

"It could be because of how much marijuana they found in the house," Kono supplied. "With the uncle's record, this could put him away for life."

"He'll be lucky if that's all he gets when I'm through with him," Steve almost growled.

"Easy McGarrett," Grover said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "We need to do this one right. For Danny."

Steve sighed and put his head in his hands. "I know," Steve replied. "And I want to be out there looking for the people that did this to him, but I can't leave him... Not now."

"No one expects you to Steve," Kono said reassuringly. "HPD can handle it for now. Let's wait until Danny gets out of surgery and then we'll decide who goes where and who does what. Okay?"

Steve nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Kono replied, putting a hand on his knee.

The remaining members of Five-0 sat there for hours, desperately waiting for any detail they could get on their injured friend. While Dr. Kamahi gave them pretty frequent updates, none of them could truly relax until Danny was out of surgery and on the road to recovery. They all blatantly refused to even think about a different outcome.

Five hours later, Dr. Kamahi returned, followed by the other doctor that Steve had seen earlier. Both of their faces were unreadable, which did nothing to quell his rising panic.

Steve immediately jumped to his feet and rushed towards the doctors, and he could feel the rest of the team close behind him.

Good or bad, they were finally about to find out how their friend was.

**************************************H50*************************

I'm not a doctor or anything so please forgive any medical inconsistencies!

More to come! Hope you're enjoying!

Let me know :) cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for reviewing and reading and whatever else you did!

Next chapter for you awesome readers! Enjoy!

********************************************H50*******************************

"How is he?" Steve immediately asked.

"I told you he had no manners," Dr. Kamahi said with a smirk.

The other doctor shook her head before taking Steve's hand. "I'm Dr. Kai," she said. "I've been working on Danny."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kono asked.

"It definitely was not easy, and he lost a lot of blood, but we've managed to fix the damage to his neck. Luckily the jugular was not severed, or we would be having a very different conversation. Some smaller blood vessels were hit however, and as I said, he lost a lot of blood, but one more transfusion should do it," Dr. Kai explained.

"So... He's going to be okay?" Steve couldn't help but ask.

Dr. Kai smiled. "Don't get me wrong he has a long road ahead of him, he'll be tired a lot and it'll take a while to regain his strength, but barring any complications such as post surgical infection, I expect him to make a full recovery."

Steve finally let out the breath he'd been holding for hours. "Thank you so much doctor," he said sincerely, shaking her hand again. "When can we see him?"

"We're moving him down to the ICU now so not for another hour or so. I can let you all in to see him for a few minutes, but only two at a time. Long term I don't want more than one person there. He needs rest, and a lot of it."

Steve nodded. "He has a thirteen year old daughter that's going to want to see him," Steve mentioned.

"Children under sixteen are not permitted in the ICU at any time Steve," Dr. Kamahi replied. "You know that."

"But doc-" Steve began.

"Just give it a couple of days Steve," Dr. Kamahi cut him off. "If Danny isn't moved out of the ICU by then, I'll see what I can do."

Steve sighed. "Thanks doc. She's not going to like it but thanks. I need to go make some calls, update everyone on Danny's condition. Why don't you guys go see him when you can, I'm going to stay with him for a while after."

He waited as his team all nodded in agreement before going off to make the calls that he hoped would go much easier than the last time.

***************************************H50****************************

By the time Steve had finished his second round of calls, Kono, Chin and Grover were waiting for him.

"They let us in a little early," Grover explained. "We just went in to see him."

"How'd he look?" Steve asked. "Was he awake?"

"No, the doctor said he won't wake up for at least a few more hours," Chin replied.

"He looked really pale..." Kono said nervously. "And there were bandages and a few IV lines but he didn't look too bad."

Steve nodded. "He's going to get through this," he said adamantly.

"Of course he is!" Kono replied. "He's got us."

"Damn right he does," Steve said with a smile. "And Grace and Amber. Those two girls don't mess around."

"How were the calls?" Chin asked.

"Not as bad as the first time," Steve replied. "His mom calmed down a bit. I promised to call her as soon as he woke up."

"And Grace?" Kono asked.

"Well... Grace was a different story," Steve said. "She was angry that she couldn't come see him. She gave me a rant on how unfair it was and that she was mature enough to be able to go into the ICU just like any other adult. She's so much like Danny sometimes it's hard to believe."

Kono laughed. "She definitely is," she said. "We should be careful she doesn't bust in here and take out anyone in her way."

"You might be right," Steve agreed.

"As emotional as all of this is," Grover cut in, "I think we need to get down to HQ and hunt down the son of a bitch who did this to our boy."

"I'm going to hang back here with Danny," Steve replied.

"Tell us something we don't know," Grover said with a smirk.

"Alright then smartass!" Steve shot back. "You guys go to the office and if there is anything to find on a location for these two find it! And don't go after them without me. I have a few choice words for the guy who did this to my partner."

"Something tells me words ain't all he's gonna get," Grover replied.

"Something tells me you're right," Kono agreed.

Steve gave a cold and menacing smile. "Don't worry about it. Now go."

He watched his team exit the hospital before going to search out his partner. When he got to the room, he hesitated for a moment before finally going in.

Kono was right, Danny was way too pale, and had IV's for fluids and blood going into his arm. There were also thick white bandages wrapped around his neck. Steve was at least glad that Danny only needed a nasal cannula and not a full oxygen mask. He knew how his partner felt about being closed in.

"Hey buddy," he said, sitting down in one of the plastic chairs and dragging it as close to Danny's bed as he possibly could. He took one of his partners hands in his and frowned at how cold it was. "You made it through surgery. I told you that you would, didn't I? You just rest now, I'll take care of everything. You've got a lot of people in your corner Danno, don't let them down, you hear me? We're all here for you, but the rest is up to you now."

He leaned back and put his feet up on the end of Danny's bed. He started counting the tiles on the ceiling, knowing that it would be a while before his partner would be awake. He really needed to talk to him, to be assured that he really was okay, but rest was what Danny needed, so Steve would make damn sure he got it.

***********************************H50*************************

Steve startled awake when he heard ramblings in his partners voice. He immediately jumped up and saw Danny's eyes moving fast under closed lids.

"Stupid Governor..." He muttered. "Everyone... Loves weed."

Steve bit back a laugh and gently shook his partners shoulder.

"Danny?" He said. "Hey can you open your eyes for me buddy?"

"Steve?" Danny mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Yeah I'm right here," Steve replied.

"Did you get the weed Steve?" Danny said. "I need it."

Steve laughed out loud this time. "I don't think you do Danno," he said. "You're drugged up enough as it is."

Danny finally managed to open his bloodshot eyes. He squinted curiously at his partner before glancing around the room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You scared the crap out of me Danny," Steve replied. "That's what happened. How are you feeling? Make sure not to talk too loud, we don't want you to strain your throat."

"Grace?" He asked.

"I told her she'd be the first thing you asked about. Well aside from the weed of course, but that'll be our little secret," Steve said. "She's fine buddy. She can't wait to see you."

Danny tried to nod but stopped when he realized the bandages around his neck wouldn't let him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Danny," Steve assured him. "I'm not the one in the hospital now am I? We've been worried about you."

"Sorry," Danny muttered. "Did we catch the guys?"

Steve shook his head angrily. "No. But we will and they're going to pay for this Danny, I swear."

"Calm down SuperSEAL," Danny replied.

"Nobody hurts you and gets away with it Danny," Steve said adamantly. "Not while I'm around."

Danny smiled. "You're an overprotective teddy bear, you know that Steven?"

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sure I am."

"I think I'm gonna go back to sleep now," Danny said, his eyelids fluttering.

"Yeah I think you should," Steve replied. "You need rest to recover. I need to call everyone anyway and tell them you graced me with your presence in the land of the living. You're going to have to call your mom as soon as you're up to it too."

"Oh god my ma... Is she okay?" Danny asked tiredly.

"She'll be fine buddy, she just needs to hear from you," Steve assured him. "But you should rest now, I'll take care of it until you're feeling a little better. If I'm not here when you wake up I'll make sure someone else is."

"Kay, thanks. Be careful Steve," Danny told him. "And don't forget to get the weed. Love you."

"I will. And I love you too partner," Steve replied. But it looked like Danny had already fallen back asleep.

***********************************H50*********************

I decided to leave this one off on a nice fluffy scene. I realized I may have been a bit mean with the cliffhangers so far! Don't think I'm finished with dear Danny just yet though;)

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know:) cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update! I had a crazy weekend with college stuff!

And on to the next chapter! Thanks again for the follows, favorites and reviews! I really appreciate all of them:) and I'm glad you guys liked Danny high lol. That scene was a lot of fun to write!

Enjoy!

***********************************H50*********************

"Yes Mrs. Williams... Sorry Clara," Steve quickly corrected himself before Danny's mom could. "I just spoke to him. He was only awake for a few minutes but the doctor said it's a step in the right direction... Grace is alright I've been calling her and keeping her updated. She can't wait to see him of course. Yeah, I promise I'll have him call you as soon as he's up to it."

He gave Danny's mother a few more reassurances before finally hanging up the phone. Steve leaned his head back against the wall. Danny's mother was worried, but she didn't blame him for what happened to her son on his watch. Neither did his father, or Amber, or Rachel, or Grace. So why did he still feel so guilty about what had happened?

He shook his head a few times before pulling the phone he stole from Danny out again and calling his team.

"Steve," Chin answered his phone after the first ring. "Hold on let me put you on speaker."

"Steve!" Kono said immediately. "We've been waiting, how's Danny?"

"He woke up for a few minutes," Steve replied. "He was definitely a bit out of it but that was probably the drugs they've got him on."

"What do you mean?" Kono asked.

"He kept asking about the marijuana," Steve replied. "But I don't think he wanted to give it to HPD, I'm pretty sure he wanted to smoke it."

"Wouldn't have taken Danny for a pothead," Grover said with a laugh.

"Well his mom did tell me he had a wild past before he decided he wanted to be a cop and straightened out," Steve said. "I definitely think we need to find out more about it when he feels up to it."

"Good idea boss!" Kono agreed.

"What have we got? Anything on our suspects?" Steve asked.

"Nothing yet," Grover replied. "These guys are good. Too good. My guess is it's the uncle and he's keeping them both off the radar. I doubt the kid could pull this off alone."

Steve looked down at his watch and sighed. "It's getting late," he said. "Why don't you guys give it another hour and then head home."

"I wanted to come to back to see Danny!" Kono said.

"He's pretty out of it and drugged up," Steve explained. "I don't think he'll be waking up again tonight. But I'm going to stay with him just incase."

"You sure?" Chin asked. "One of us can relieve you if you want to go home for a while."

"Nah I'm good here," Steve assured them. "I'll see if I can make it into the office tomorrow. Amber will be here I'm sure she'll want Danny to herself for a while."

"Oh I bet," Kono said with a smirk.

"Mind out of the gutter cuz," Chin replied. "I don't think Danny's in any state to do something... Interesting..."

"Mhmmmm," Kono said noncommittally.

"Right... I'll talk to you guys later," Steve said, hanging up the phone and going back to Danny's room.

**********************************H50*******************************

Steve spent the night alternating between sleeping uncomfortably in the chair and watching Danny sleep. He knew his partner would be creeped out if he knew Steve was watching him, but it had been close today. Way too close for Steve's comfort and he needed to reassure himself that Danny was still here and really would be okay.

He also hated that the person who had done this to Danny was still out there. He wanted them to pay but he couldn't bring himself to leave Danny's side just yet.

Steve eventually fell back asleep until morning arrived and he was awoken by the harsh slam of the door to Danny's room being thrown open. His first instinct was to jump out of the chair and put himself protectively in front of his partner, ready to take on any threat to his safety.

Amber immediately raised her hands and took a step back when she saw Steve's hand go for his gun.

"I'm sorry Steve," she said placatingly, "I didn't mean to slam the door like that. I guess I was just in a rush to get in here."

Both of them turned when they heard a tired voice from the bed.

"Why are you sporting warrior pose at my girlfriend Steven?" Danny asked, half annoyed and half confused.

"Danny!" They said in unison.

Steve went to one side of the bed while Amber took the other.

"This is way too much action this early in the morning," Danny complained with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after 7," Amber said, running her fingers gently through Danny's hair. "I came straight from the airport."

"Ahh you didn't have to do that doll!" Danny replied. "You were so excited to see your family."

Amber leaned down and kissed Danny on the forehead. "You got hurt," she said. "Of course I had to come."

Danny smiled before looking up at Steve. "Did you stay all night?"

"I did," Steve replied.

"Sorry babe," Danny said. "It must not have been comfortable."

"I may not be your girlfriend," Steve said. "But you know I don't like leaving you when you're hurt either."

"I'm sure you'd make a great girlfriend Steven," Danny replied. "But Amber is much prettier."

"Oh shut up Danno," Steve said.

Danny laughed but it quickly turned into a cough and then a wince.

Steve and Amber both leaned forward immediately.

"Easy Danno," Steve said, putting a hand on his partners shoulder. "What did I tell you about straining your throat!"

"Are you alright babe?" Amber asked worriedly.

"I'm good," Danny assured them. "I'm good. No straining. Got it."

Amber gave Danny another kiss and Steve awkwardly looked at his watch.

"I think I'm gonna head over to HQ for a while bud," Steve said. "I'll feel a lot better when the bastard who did this to you is behind bars."

"Okay," Danny replied. "Please be careful Steve. We already know that this guy isn't afraid to take out a cop and I hate that I can't be there to have your back."

"Don't worry Danno," Steve assured him.

"I'm going to text Kono, Chin and Lou and tell them to keep an extra eye on you for me," Danny said.

"I'm not a baby Daniel," Steve said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yes you are Steven," Danny replied. "You're a giant baby in cargo pants."

Steve rolled his eyes before looking at Amber.

"Call me if anything changes or if either of you need anything, would you Amber?" Steve asked.

"Of course," she replied. "And don't worry about the trouble maker here, I'll keep an eye on him for as long as I need to."

"Hey!" I don't need a babysitter!" Danny remarked.

"If I do, you do pal," Steve shot back with a smirk. "I'll see ya later Danno."

"See ya," Danny said. "Give the son of a bitch a punch or two for me."

"He's going to get a lot more than that," Steve threw over his shoulder on the way out.

Danny sighed.

"He's a big boy Danny," Amber assured him. "He'll be fine."

"He's also insane," Danny replied. "I just worry about him."

"And I worry about you," Amber couldn't help but say. "How are you feeling, really?"

"I'm tired and sore but I really don't feel too bad babe," Danny assured her. "I'm sorry I worried you and ruined your trip."

"You didn't ruin my trip, but if you keep this up I'm going to have to punish you Jersey," Amber said suggestively.

"Well consider me intrigued," Danny replied with a smirk.

"Unfortunately it'll have to wait until you're feeling better," she said with a sigh, noticing how Danny's eyes were already closing.

"I'm sorry..." Danny said with a big yawn. "It's all these damn drugs they've got me on."

"Don't be," Amber replied, kissing his forehead. "I'm gonna go call Grace. I'm sure she's waiting for some news. You get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mmmmm tell my monkey Danno loves her," Danny said as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Amber gave him another kiss on the forehead before quietly leaving the room.

**********************************H50*******************************

"Alright, where are we at?" Steve asked, walking into HQ a half hour later.

"Perfect timing Steve!" Kono replied. "We have a witness that places Ed Kahu in a motel. No sign of Victor yet but he's most probably staying there as well."

"Let's go!" Steve said, more than ready to end this.

When they pulled up outside the motel, they quickly put on their vests and grabbed the biggest guns they had brought.

After a quick chat with the motel owner, Steve motioned to the HPD backup to hold a perimeter as his team approached the room that the owner directed them to. Steve counted down from three on his fingers and promptly kicked down the door. The Five-0 team immediately ran into the room guns blazing.

Steve saw the moment Ed's face filled with panic and he tried to flee through the sliding glass door. He was no match for an angry Navy SEAL though, and Steve easily grabbed him and shoved him face down on the floor.

"Where's your uncle?!" Steve demanded angrily. "Where is Victor Kahu?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ed shouted. "Who are you?"

"I'm the partner of the cop you shot," Steve hissed, shoving him down harder.

"I didn't shoot any cop! You can't prove anything!" He shouted.

"We'll see about that," Steve said, pulling Ed to his feet and shoving him towards Chin. "Let's go. We're taking him back to HQ."

**********************************H50*******************************

Victor Kahu watched as the tall dark-haired cop from earlier dragged his nephew out of the motel and roughly shoved him into a car.

He fisted his hands in anger and grit his teeth. He saw the tall guy, McGarrett, he'd heard on the news, but didn't see the short blonde one. He knew that his shot had hit Detective Williams, but that he'd survived his injuries. That's what he loved about the news. They reported everything, including the name of the hospital Williams was recovering in.

Victor smiled. He knew exactly how he was going to get his nephew back. All he had to do was find a way to get to Williams.

**********************************H50*******************************

Uh oh! Didn't see that coming did you? Danny can't seem to catch a break in my stories!

More to come soon! I'm not finished yet ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. Cheers :)


	6. Chapter 6

On to the next chapter! Thanks for the reading and reviewing! Btw Have you guys been seeing all the juicy spoilers for upcoming episodes? Sounds like it's going to be an AMAZING ride until the finale!

Enjoy :)

**************************************H50*****************************

It was a few hours before Danny shifted again. Amber looked up from her magazine and immediately stood up to lean over Danny as his eyes opened.

"Hey Jersey," she said affectionately.

"Hey doll," Danny replied. "How long was I out?"

"About four hours," Amber told him. "Steve's already called about ten times to check up on you. He just called a little while ago actually. They have Ed Kahu in custody and I quote, 'they're trying to flip him for the location of his scum bag uncle.'"

"I would not want to be that kid right now," Danny said. "Did they find out which one shot me?"

"Not yet," Amber replied. "But they will. You know Steve won't rest until they do."

"Yeah I know..." Danny replied, never doubting his partner for a second. "How's my baby girl?"

"She can't wait to see you of course," Amber said with a smile. "She told me to give you a thousand kisses for her. And I have good news! The doctor said if you keep improving like you are, you can be in a normal room by tomorrow morning. That way Grace can visit, I know she's dying to."

"I guess I better work on my recovery then!" Danny said. "But first, about those thousand kisses..."

Amber laughed before leaning down and kissing him. "How could I forget?"

****************************************H50*******************************

"Why'd you shoot him?" Steve demanded for the hundredth time. "Huh? You're 17 years old, you have your entire life ahead of you! Now you're going down for the attempted murder of a cop. You'll be lucky if you ever see the outside of a prison again."

"I told you I didn't shoot the cop!" Ed shouted.

"Then it was your uncle?" Chin shot at him.

"I didn't say that!" Ed replied.

"Well then who was it?!" Steve asked.

Ed looked down at his feet. "I have nothing more to say without a lawyer."

"He almost died," Steve said angrily. "He almost died! And so help me I will put you both in prison for the rest of your miserable lives! I don't care which one of you it was! You'll both pay."

"You can't do that!" Ed yelled.

"See this badge," Steve demanded, shoving it right under the kids nose. "This badge says I can do whatever I want!"

"Listen," Chin said calmly. "We know it wasn't you who shot Danny. You're not a bad kid Ed. So you sold some weed, a lot of kids do. We don't care about that. We care about whoever tried to kill our friend. So why don't you just tell us what happened?"

Ed shifted nervously in his chair but didn't say a word.

"This is your last chance," Steve said threateningly. "We walk out of here, I make a few calls, and you spend the rest of your life in prison. It's your choice."

Steve and Chin turned and started making their way out of the room. Steve reached for the handle...

"WAIT!" Ed shouted. "Stop! Okay."

Steve turned around and looked expectantly at him. "We're listening."

"I told him not to do it!" Ed said. "I mean selling weed is one thing, but shooting a cop? I begged him not to."

"Start from the beginning," Steve said.

"We had a sweet thing going on," Ed began. "He grew the marijuana and I sold it. I didn't want to at first, but he's my uncle. He's taken care of me since my mother died, even before that, and I couldn't say no. But it got out of hand."

"How?" Chin asked.

"He started growing more and more of it," Ed said. "And I was afraid ya know? I was afraid it would draw attention to us. Which it did."

Steve shook his head. "Why didn't you call the police Ed? Why didn't you tell someone? How could you let it to that far?"

"I told you!" He replied. "He's the only family I have."

"Tell us what happened yesterday," Chin said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Ed nodded. "I saw you and the smaller guy walking towards our door. I saw your badges and panicked. I ran to go get Uncle Victor and he suddenly pulls a shotgun out of the closet. I didn't even know he had a gun. I begged him not to I swear! I tried to stop him! But when you knocked, he just aimed at the door and fired. I was sure it was over for us then, but nothing happened. You didn't storm in."

"I was too busy trying to stop my partner from bleeding out!" Steve said furiously, taking a step forward.

"Steve!" Chin said, grabbing him again. "Easy!"

Steve nodded curtly before crossing his arms and backing up.

"I'm sorry!" Ed said. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt! Uncle grabbed me and pulled me out the back door. We just kept running and running. We eventually came to this motel. He cut up all our credit cards and stole a car. We've been laying low since. He went out today to make plans to get us off the island. We knew we had to leave. But the cop, the blonde one?"

"Detective Danny Williams," Steve said angrily.

"He's okay isn't he?" Ed asked desperately. "Uncle said he was okay. Said he heard it on the news."

"Lucky for you, he's alive," Chin replied.

"If he wasn't, I'd have killed you by now," Steve said seriously.

Ed shifted nervously again. "You don't mean that," he said.

"Don't I?" Steve replied, looking him straight in the eye.

Ed quickly looked away. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that," Steve replied.

"Where's you're uncle, Ed?" Chin cut in.

"I don't know," Ed replied.

Steve took a step forward.

"I swear I don't know!" Ed yelled. "He didn't tell me where he was going. He just said that he was gonna find us a way out of this and that he'd be back later."

Steve nodded before leaving the interrogation room with Chin right behind him.

"He's definitely telling the truth," Chin said. "The kid is terrified of you."

"I know," Steve replied. "But he didn't shoot Danny. I want Victor."

"We're gonna get him Steve," he replied calmly. "We sent his picture out to every airport and dock on the island. We also alerted the coast guard. There's no way he's getting off the island. We have every HPD officer looking for him. It's just a matter of time Steve."

Steve nodded before stretching his stiff neck and back.

"Rough night last night?" Chin asked.

"Sleeping in a plastic chair is never comfortable," Steve replied.

"I think you should get some sleep in your own bed tonight," Chin pointed out.

"I'm gonna swing by the hospital after we finish here," he said. "I'll talk to Amber, but I think she'll want to spend the night with him anyway. I don't want him to be alone."

"Or me, Kono, or Lou can stay with him," Chin reminded him. "He's ohana brah. Any of us would be glad to keep an eye on him."

Steve smiled. "I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing that."

Chin pat Steve on the shoulder. "Come on," he said. "It's getting late. I'll call Duke and have him take care of Ed. We can all swing by to see Danny and maybe bring him some dinner. We'll pick this up again tomorrow. We've been at it for hours."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Good idea, I'm starving! And I'd bet Danny is too."

Chin laughed. "Isn't he always?"

*******************************************H50*******************************

"Mmmmm I have to stop falling asleep," Danny muttered as he woke up to the many voices talking around him.

"Good morning Danno," Steve said. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes I did Steven thanks for asking," Danny replied. "What is this, a party?"

"We all wanted to come see you! We've been worried about you brah," Kono said, leaning down and kissing Danny of the forehead.

"Careful Kalakaua you might make my girlfriend jealous," Danny said with a smirk.

"Watch it," Amber said with a wink in Kono's direction.

"Who would win?" Kamekona put in. "Sistah's round house kick, or New York's attitude?"

"No matter what I answer to that question I get in trouble so I'm going to plead the fifth on this one," Danny replied when Kono and Amber both turned to look expectantly at him.

"Smart guy," Lou said.

"I smell food!" Danny exclaimed. "Isn't anyone going to feed the injured guy, what is this?"

"Sorry bud," Steve replied. "I spoke to your doctor and you're still on a liquid diet. We brought you some broth though. It's not great but still better than the one the hospital's going to give you."

Danny took the broth from Steve and sniffed it. "Shot in the neck and a guy can't even get a decent meal," he complained. "What has this world come to?"

"About that, how are you feeling Danny?" Chin asked seriously.

"Better," Danny replied. "It hurts but they've got me on the good stuff so I don't feel it too much. I keep falling asleep though. The doctor said they should be able to move me to a regular room tomorrow morning. I hope so. I need to see my baby girl!"

"She's dying to see you too," Amber told him. "She's been calling me all day to check up on you. Even more than Steve!"

"Hey! I did not call that many times!" Steve complained.

"Of course you didn't," Grover said. "Don't think we didn't see you disappearing every hour. Unless you got something wrong with your bladder McGarrett we all know what you were doing."

Danny smirked. "He misses me! Not that I blame him."

"Yes, I miss you Danno," Steve said sarcastically. "You and you're complaining, and ranting and waving your hands in my face while insulting my driving."

"Don't forget my great hair and sparkling personality," Danny added.

"That too," Steve replied. "Naturally."

They all looked up when Dr. Kamahi entered the room.

"Well this is quite a party," he said. "I hope our patient here in only having liquids?"

"Of course doc!" Danny said. "Wouldn't dream of eating real good food when I can drink this crap five times a day."

"Just for a few more days detective," Dr. Kamahi assured him.

"Can I get a beer?" Danny asked, motioning to the one in Steve's hand.

Steve was about to protest but Dr. Kamahi beat him to it. "Beer?" He asked incredulously. "Did you really just ask for a beer Detective Williams?"

"What? Beer is liquid!" Danny replied.

"Let me make myself clear. No, you most definitely may not have a beer detective," Dr. Kamahi said seriously. "Or alcohol of any kind, while we're on the topic. Perhaps you've forgotten that you're on heavy painkillers."

Danny grunted in annoyance.

Steve let out a laugh. "I was about to say something but I'm pretty sure Doc just said it all!"

"Shut up Steven," Danny shot at him.

"You're also not supposed to be talking too much but who am I kidding, right?" Dr. Kamahi asked.

Steve laughed again. "He knows you too well Danny!"

"I don't talk that much!" Danny exclaimed.

Now everyone laughed.

"Okay maybe I do..." Danny corrected. "But I always have interesting, important points!"

"I'm sure you do detective," Dr. Kamahi replied. "Unfortunately you're going to have to keep them to yourself for now because visiting hours are coming to an end and you all have to leave. Besides, you need a lot of recovery sleep if you want to be moved to a regular room tomorrow. It's a bit premature to move you in my opinion but I know how much you want to see your daughter and I can't have you sneaking out or breaking regulation if we don't allow it."

"Thanks so much doc," Danny said seriously. "You don't know how much it means to me."

Dr. Kamahi smiled and shook Danny's hand. "I expect all of you but one gone in five minutes. You can battle over who stays the night now," he said before leaving the room.

"Alright!" Danny said. "Let the battle begin! Anybody taking bets?"

"You want to stay tonight Amber or do you want me to?" Steve asked, throwing Danny a smirk.

"Go home and get some rest in a real bed Steve," Amber said. "I'll take tonight."

"You sure?" Steve asked. "You're not too tired from your flight?"

"I'll be alright," Amber assured him. "I'm jet lagged anyway. And yes I will call you if there's any change or if he needs anything."

Steve laughed. "Thanks I appreciate it. Tomorrow we're going to catch Victor and end this. This is his last night as a free man."

"You guys are watching him for me, yes?" Danny asked the rest of the Five-0 team.

"We got you," Chin replied. "Sleep well Danny."

"Night brah! See you tomorrow!" Kono said.

"Behave yourself," Lou added.

"Good night guys," Danny called as they all left.

Steve hung back for a few seconds. "I'll see you tomorrow partner," he said. "Listen, don't strain yourself alright? I mean it! I expect to see you in a normal room tomorrow when I come back."

"Yes mom," Danny replied. "And you be careful tomorrow!"

"Yes mom," Steve shot back.

The partners bumped fists before Steve turned and left the room.

"He really worries about you," Amber said. "And you do too. I think it's cute, your little bromance."

"I'm sorry," Danny sputtered. "Bromance?!"

"Well yeah!" She replied. "You guys would do anything for each other. And you clearly love each other! I'd be jealous if I wasn't so sure you two aren't dating! Romantically anyway."

"I think the jet lag is getting to your brain!" Danny said.

Amber laughed. "Of course it is," she replied. "Get some rest Jersey. Anything happens to you on my watch and Steve will kill me."

Danny snorted before settling deeper into the pillows and closing his eyes.

"Bromance!" He practically spat. "Ridiculous..."

*****************************************H50***************************

I thought I'd leave you here on this nice fluffy scene because I've been working on the next few chapters, and let's just say I forsee a lot of cliffhangers in the future!

To all my peeps that are being buried in snow, stay safe and warm! :*

Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know :) cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! We're getting into the final few chapters so things may start getting a little intense! Read on!

*********************************H50****************************

When Steve woke up the next morning, he couldn't shake the bad feeling that had settled itself in the pit of his stomach. After checking for any messages from Amber, he got up and went for a quick swim, which usually made him feel good. But he still had a terrible feeling.

He glanced at his watch and wondered if it was too early to call Amber yet. He tried to hold off for a while but the feeling was gnawing at him and he needed to know how his partner was right away.

The phone rang a few times before she finally answered in a tired voice.

"Steve?" She asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah everything's fine..." Steve said. "I'm sorry it's so early but I woke up with this bad feeling and I just need to know he's okay."

"He's fine," Amber replied. "Sleeping soundly. And snoring, which is new. I hope that goes away."

Steve laughed. "Thanks so much Amber. I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's fine," she replied. "I'll keep a close eye on him. I've heard all about your freaky Navy SEAL ninja instincts."

"I wonder what else Danny told you about me..." Steve said. "All lies by the way."

"Don't worry, I know our boy can be a bit of a drama queen," Amber said with a laugh.

"Understatement!" Steve agreed. "I'm going to let you go back to sleep. Sorry again. I'm heading to the office now. Take good care of our boy."

"You got it, and when you catch this son of a bitch, give him a nice punch for me," Amber said. "And be careful! Danny will freak if anything happens to you."

"Will do," Steve said. "Bye."

Steve hung up and the phone and grabbed his badge, gun, and keys. Danny was fine... So why did he still have this terrible feeling that something was wrong?

**************************************H50******************************

It was another couple of hours before Danny stirred. He opened his eyes when he heard Amber talking to Dr. Kamahi.

"What's going on?" He slurred.

"Hey babe," Amber replied, leaning down and kissing him. "Relax. They're just moving you a regular room now. I'll call Rachel and see if she can bring Grace by soon, okay?"

"Okay," Danny replied.

"Steve called a couple of hours ago," Amber told him. "Said he had a bad feeling. He sounded nervous. I think you should give him a quick call."

"Crazy SEAL," Danny muttered, reaching for her cell phone.

Amber handed it to him and he dialed his own number since his SuperSEAL partner was still holding his cell phone hostage.

"Amber?" He answered immediately. "Is everything alright? Is Danny alright?"

"He's fine you Neanderthal," Danny replied.

"Danny..." Steve said in relief.

"What's the matter Steve?" Danny asked, confused by his partners tone. "Is everyone okay? Did something happen?"

"No no," Steve assured him. "Everything's fine. I just woke up with this feeling that I can't seem to get rid of."

"Well try harder," he ordered. "I'm being moved to a regular room now and everything's fine here. Do you have any leads on Victor?"

"We think we may have something," Steve told him. "We're gonna check it out now. Listen, don't worry about it just get some rest and I'll stop by to see you later alright?"

"Yeah, be careful and good luck!" Danny said.

"You too partner," Steve replied.

Danny shut the phone and handed it back to Amber. He didn't want to alarm anyone so he didn't say anything, but Steve wasn't the only one who'd woken up that morning with a bad feeling.

****************************************H50*****************************

Steve snapped the phone shut and looked at his team.

"Feeling better now?" Grover asked.

"Yeah," Steve replied. "Okay so how viable do we think this lead is?"

"Well a woman who thinks she saw someone matching Victor Kahu's description leaving a different motel about an hour ago called our tip line," Kono began.

"I sense a but coming," Chin replied.

"But," Kono continued, "let's just say it's not the best neighborhood, and the women didn't exactly sound like a trustworthy witness, if you know what I mean."

"You mean she sounded intoxicated," Steve said bluntly.

"Oh yeah," Kono replied. "Big time."

"Still..." Steve said. "We don't have much to go on. I'll take what we can get."

He was already moving towards the door. "Let's go."

It took them about twenty minutes to get to the motel. Suited up, they went to the front desk where Steve flashed a picture of Victor.

"Have you seen this man?" He demanded.

"Room 12," the owner replied, handing Steve a key. "Whatever he did I want nothing to do with it."

Steve took the key and they made their way to the room.

"One, two, three!" Steve said before kicking the door in.

They quickly went into the room, and were dismayed to see no sign of Victor.

"We missed him!" Steve said angrily.

"We can sit on the place, wait for him to come back," Chin offered.

Kono was busy looking through the papers on the desk when she gasped.

"Oh no..." She said. "Steve! Come look at this!"

"What is it?" Steve asked, taking the paper from her. He frowned. It was an article on Danny being shot and Victor had circled the words 'Detective Williams was rushed to Hawaii Medical Center in critical condition after being shot.'

"Oh my god!" Steve exclaimed. "He's going after Danny!"

He quickly pulled out the cell phone and dialed Amber's number. When she didn't pick up, he called again and then again.

"She's not answering!" He said in alarm, already on the move. "She always answers! Something's wrong!"

***************************************H50************************

Victor straightened the stolen nurse scrubs he was wearing and quickly made his way to the computer. It was quiet and there weren't many people on the floor at the moment, so he was able to get around easily enough.

"Detective Williams... Just moved out of ICU and down to room 308," he whispered when he found what he was looking for.

He quickly stood up and made his way to the third floor. It was time to get his nephew back.

***********************************H50****************************

I warned you didn't I ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Cheers :)


	8. Chapter 8

Time to find out what's going on with Danny and Amber!

As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing!

*********************************H50****************************

Amber looked up from her magazine when she heard someone enter the room. She smiled at the male nurse as he walked towards the bed.

"Good morning ma'am," he said. "I'm just here to check on Detective Williams. Can you please step out for a moment?"

"He was just checked out about an hour ago when he was brought in," Amber replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No ma'am," Victor assured her. "It's just protocol for me to check any patients when they're moved to this floor."

"Oh okay," Amber replied. "I'll be right back. Tell him I'm just going to grab some food from downstairs if he wakes up before I get back."

"Of course," Victor replied with a smile.

Amber quickly kissed Danny and left the room. She didn't even hear her cell phone as it started ringing behind her.

**********************************H50**************************

"Call Duke!" Steve shouted at Kono as they sped towards Hawaii Medical Center. "I want him to send officers there now!"

"Amber's still not answering," Chin said.

"Dammit!" Steve replied angrily. "Have the hospital clear the floor and send security to Danny's room immediately. We'll be there in five minutes."

Steve barely heard Kono and Chin's phone calls as he pressed down harder on the gas. His one focus was getting to his partner. If something happened to Danny or Amber he would never forgive himself.

"Come on come on..." He muttered.

When they finally reached the hospital, Steve threw his truck into park and jumped out, immediately running towards the doors. He could hear Lou, Chin and Kono behind him as he approached the security desk.

The first thing he saw was Amber arguing with one of the guards and crying.

"Amber!" Steve called out in relief.

"Steve!" She replied, running over to him. "Oh god Steve I'm so sorry!"

"What happened Amber?" Steve asked.

"A nurse came in and told me he had to check Danny out and that I had to leave!" Amber cried. "I came back not even five minutes later and security told me that he'd barricaded the door to the room and nobody could get in. Danny's trapped in there Steve! Who did this?"

"The guy we've been after," Steve told her.

"Oh god..." Amber said. "The one who shot him?"

Steve nodded tersely.

"I'm so sorry... I never should have left him... I had no idea!" She cried.

"It's not your fault Amber," he assured her. "I'm going to get him out."

Steve turned to the security guard next to him. "What's the situation?" He demanded.

"He's barricaded the door with something," the guard reported. "Probably an extra bed, chair, or stretcher. He yelled that if we tried anything, he would kill Detective Williams."

Steve nodded. "Take me up there now. Tell your men to send HPD to his floor when they arrive."

He turned back to Amber. "Stay here Amber alright? I'll let you know everything that's going on."

"I want to go with you!" She demanded.

"I need you to stay here where it's safe Amber," he replied. "Danny would kill me if something happened to you."

"You'll get him out?" Amber asked.

"If it's the last thing I do," he said seriously.

Amber nodded and hung back as Steve and the rest of the team went up to Danny's floor.

"How do we contact him?" Kono asked.

"Amber's cell phone..." Steve said. "She wasn't answering. She must have left it in the room."

Steve whipped out Danny's phone and dialed Amber's number.

"Pick up pick up pick up," he muttered.

"Commander McGarrett I presume?" A voice on the other end answered.

"Victor Kahu," Steve replied.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive," Victor replied.

"Well I'm here now, so how about you let me in and we can talk?" He asked.

"I don't think so," Victor said. "I like you right where you are. Your men or HPD or anyone else tries anything, and I kill Detective Williams. Do you understand?"

"You're a dead man Kahu," Steve bit out angrily.

"Ah ah ah," Victor said threateningly. "You shouldn't talk to me like that while I have a gun pointed at your poor defenseless partner. He probably wouldn't feel a thing, he's out cold."

"Don't you touch him!" Steve shouted.

"What happens to him is entirely up to you McGarrett," Victor replied. "I want my nephew back and I want a way out of here."

"There's no way out of this for you," Steve said. "Come out now before you make things worse for yourself."

"Get me what I want and your partner lives. Don't and he dies. It's that simple," he replied. "Now don't call me again until you have my nephew."

The line went dead and Steve clenched the phone in anger.

"What does he want Steve?" Chin asked.

"He wants Ed and a way out of here," Steve replied.

"He barricaded himself in a hospital room!" Kono exclaimed. "How can he possibly think there's a way out of this?"

"I don't know but if we don't give him what he wants he kills Danny," Steve said. "Go get Ed and bring him here. We need to come up with a plan. Danny's still unconscious in there. Even when he wakes up he won't be strong enough to defend himself. We need a way in... Ed may be the only way."

"On it boss," Kono replied, running towards the stairs.

"This is bad..." Steve muttered to himself. "This is really bad."

*********************************H50****************************

The moment Danny started slowly coming to awareness, he knew something was wrong. The voice he heard wasn't Amber's soothing tone, or Steve's clipped no none sense one.

Danny's eyes opened slowly and focussed on the man standing over him, holding a shotgun.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked immediately. "Where's my girlfriend? If you hurt her I swear-"

"I'm sorry how rude of me," Victor cut in. "I'm Victor Kahu, the man who shot you and put you here in the first place. As for your girlfriend, well she's fine. Wouldn't want to hurt a pretty little thing like her."

"Well I appreciate you stopping by to visit," Danny said sarcastically. "But what the hell do you want with me?"

"Steve McGarrett is the only one who can get me what I want," Kahu replied. "And from what I've heard there's no one who cares about more than his haole partner."

"What'd he do this time?" Danny asked.

"He has my nephew," Kahu said. "And I want him back."

"You do realize that you actually barricaded yourself in a hospital room," Danny pointed out. "How the hell do you think you're getting out of here?"

"If your partner doesn't want to scrub your brains off the tile floor, he'll find a way," Kahu threatened.

"You are surrounded by HPD officers I'd bet. Not even the almighty Steve McGarrett can work miracles you schmuck," he replied.

Danny cried out in pain and clutched his jaw as Kahu slammed the butt of the shotgun into his head.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you," he threatened. "I may not have killed you last time, but I won't make that mistake twice."

Danny rubbed at the bandages covering his neck, trying to soothe the renewed pain there. He hoped his partner had a really good plan. He was pretty much useless lying in this hospital bed with almost no strength to fight back. He'd told Kahu that Steve couldn't work miracles, but he was really hoping that maybe he could.

***************************************H50**************************

Was that too mean? I'm sorry I just can't help myself! Would you believe me if I told you I beat up on Danny because I love him the most? A little weird right?

More soon! Hope you're enjoying my messed up mind lol! ;)

Let me know what you think, Cheers :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading and reviewing :) I'm glad no one thinks I'm TOO crazy for beating up our beloved Danny lol

take a deep breath and read on!

*********************************H50****************************

Steve was trying his best to stay calm. There hadn't been a word from Victor or a sound from Danny's room in over an hour. He had no idea what was going on in there with Danny and he hated feeling so helpless. Victor had already almost killed Danny once, Steve didn't even want to think about what could be happening to him when he was too weak to defend himself.

He still couldn't even believe that this was happening... Danny was supposed to be safe. He'd told his parents and his daughter that he was alright now, and look what had happened. This was all on him. If something happened to Danny... Well it would just be another name on the list of loved ones Steve had let down in his life.

"Steve!" He heard someone call, abruptly halting his depressing train of thought.

He quickly turned around and was surprised to see Amber, Rachel and Grace running towards him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"I was just bringing Grace to see her father," Rachel said worriedly. "She wouldn't stop asking. What's going on Steve? Where's Daniel? And don't you dare lie!"

"Our shooter barricaded himself in there with Danny," Steve replied honestly. He figured there was no use lying to Rachel, since Amber had probably told her what was going on. Besides, she deserved to know that he'd messed up again. They all did. "He wants his nephew. Kono just went to go get him. We're working on a plan to get Danny out of there."

Steve looked down at Grace who hadn't said a word yet. She was clenching her fists nervously and glancing towards the door to Danny's hospital room.

"Gracie?" He asked.

She looked up at him and Steve was shocked to see the anger and disappointment in her eyes. It wasn't something he'd ever seen in her before.

"I'm going to get him out Grace," Steve told her. "I promise."

"Like when you promised me you wouldn't let anything bad happen to him? When you promised that you'd protect him?" She said angrily. "Or when you promised me that he'd be okay? And that you'd catch the man who did this to him? Look where he is now! You promised me a lot of things Steve! What good is a promise if you can't even keep it?!"

Grace's eyes filled with tears and she turned and ran away as fast as she could. Rachel quickly went after her.

Steve stood there in shock. He'd never seen Grace get so angry or lose her temper like that before. He figured he should have seen it coming, she was Danny's daughter after all. And she was right. He had made promises to her that he hadn't kept.

He could feel his friends' eyes on him in sympathy. Grace's words had cut him like a knife. She called him Steve... She hadn't called him that in years. He'd been Uncle Steve since two weeks after he'd first met her. He would never forget the moment she called him that for the first time... How important it had made him feel...

He loved that little girl, and she had always looked at him like a hero. A man who could do anything. That look was gone. And the look she just gave him could have killed him.

He looked up when Amber put a hand on his arm. "She didn't mean it Steve. Apparently bad temper runs in the Williams family," she tried to joke. When she saw the look on Steve's face she immediately got more serous. "Teenage girls can get very emotional. She's just upset."

"She's right," Steve replied. "She's absolutely right. Would you just tell her that I'm sorry?"

Amber nodded and went after Grace and Rachel.

"This isn't your fault Steve," Chin said softly.

"I never should've left him," Steve said. "I should've known this could happen. Hell I shouldn't even have let him get shot in the first place."

"Steve-" Lou tried.

"Don't," Steve cut him off. "Just don't."

Kono walked up to them then, leading Ed over. She took in the atmosphere around them and frowned in confusion.

"What is it? Is Danny alright?" She demanded nervously. "Did Victor hurt him?"

"Not that we know of," Chin replied.

"Then... Did I miss something?" She asked confusedly.

"Later cuz," Chin assured her.

"What's going on?" Ed asked. "What am I doing here?"

"I'll tell you," Steve said. "Your uncle is holding my partner hostage. He wants you and a way out of here."

"I don't want to leave with him," Ed replied. "He's not who I thought he was. And I don't want to be a fugitive."

"Smart boy," Steve said. "Now how about to get your uncle away from my partner and out of that room before I storm in there and shoot him in the face?"

"Steve!" Chin warned.

"Hmm?" Steve pushed, shoving the phone at Ed. "Put it on speaker."

Ed looked up at him in fear before pressing send.

"Uncle," he said, when he answered the phone.

"Eddie!" Victor replied. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No uncle they didn't hurt me," he said. "But what are you doing? Holding a cop hostage? Are you insane?"

"I promised myself I'd look after you when your mother passed. She was my only sister and I loved her. I'm going to get us out of this," Victor told him. "This cop is the only way."

"We can't do this anymore Uncle Victor," Ed begged. "I don't want to! Please just come out and let Detective Williams go!"

"What are you talking about Eddie?" Victor replied. "It's me and you against the world. It always has been!"

"I'm sorry uncle..." Ed said, tears in his eyes. "That's just not good enough anymore. I don't want this. I don't want to turn into you..."

Steve shared a glance with Chin. They hoped this conversation would get Victor to surrender himself but if something went wrong, they had to be ready to charge through that door. They had an HPD battering ram at the ready and as risky as it was, they would have to go in if it was their only option to save Danny.

"What did they do to you?!" Victor shouted angrily. "Did they brainwash you?! WHAT DID THEY DO?!"

"Uncle calm down!" Ed tried.

"This is your fault!" Victor shouted, and they all knew he was talking to Danny.

Steve grabbed the battering ram and was ready to charge when a new voice came on the phone.

"STEVE!" Danny shouted.

"Danny!" He shouted back.

"You're gonna pay!" Victor said menacingly. "You are all going pay!"

"DON'T!" Steve shouted at the same time Danny desperately called his name again.

The sound of a shotgun going off suddenly reverberated through the hallway.

"NO!" Steve screamed. "No! Danny!"

*********************************H50****************************

Just incase my last cliffhanger didn't do it for you, I thought I'd just leave it here.

Lemme know your thoughts! Even if it's just to tell me what a jerk I am :)

Have a great weekend!

Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

And here we are... The last chapter! I'm sorry it took longer than usual! I had a crazy busy weekend and then had to pretend to care about the Super Bowl yesterday. Thanks so much for sticking with me! Even with all my cliffhangers! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Enjoy the last chapter!

*********************************H50****************************

Steve and Chin jammed the battering ram into the door three times before it finally gave way.

Steve ran into the room and gasped at the sight before him.

Danny was sitting on his knees in the bed, shaking like a leaf and covered in blood. Victor Kahu's body was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, his head half blown off.

"Danny!" Steve cried out, running straight to his partner. He pulled him in for a quick hug before leaning back and looking into his eyes. "Danny, buddy talk to me. What happened?"

"He was gonna shoot me..." Danny whispered. "I... I just jumped forward. Adrenaline I guess. I shoved the shotgun as hard as I could and it ended up shooting his head off."

"Are you alright?" Steve asked worriedly, searching his partner for new injuries.

"I'm okay.." Danny said shakily. "I just need to lay down."

Steve quickly laid his partner flat, keeping his hands on his shoulders. He was worried about Danny going into shock after what he'd just been through and the state he was in. "I need a doctor in here!" He shouted. "NOW!"

Dr. Kamahi ran in and went straight for Danny, giving Steve a chance to take in the scene around him.

Ed was on his knees next to his Uncle's dead body, crying softly, until Chin cuffed him again and had an HPD officer lead him out. Kono was looking nervously at Danny while Lou was directing HPD around the scene.

Steve was proud of his team. He knew he could count on them, and he could finally take a deep breath knowing that they were all safe and that he wasn't losing Danny today. Or anytime in the near future if he had anything to say about it.

"How is he doc?" Steve asked, turning back to his partner.

"His blood pressure is a little high and he's a bit shocky," he replied. "I'd like to get him cleaned up and into a different room so he can rest. I just gave him a mild sedative to keep him calm. He needs it after all of this. He also has a growing bruise on his jaw here, but he'll be fine."

"He hit me," Danny explained, his eyelids drooping. "S'okay. Grace? Is Grace here?"

"Yeah buddy she is," Steve replied, trying to shove down the anger that Victor had laid a hand on his partner. "As soon as you're cleaned up and ready, I'll bring her in to see you."

"Kay," Danny whispered, eyes closing. "Thanks Steve."

"Of course partner," Steve replied to his sleeping friend.

*****************************************H50*****************************

Steve sat alone outside Danny's new room, waiting for the nurses to finish cleaning him up so that he could go in. Most of the chaos was now over and the hospital hallways were quickly clearing out.

Steve felt guilty for not helping the rest of the team sort through this mess with HPD, but he couldn't bring himself to stray too far from his partner right now. He knew they understood. He blamed himself for this, and he had to make it up to Danny... And to Grace.

After sitting there for a few minutes, Steve looked up and saw Grace walking towards him. She sat down in the chair next to him. For a while, neither of them said anything.

"I'm so sorry Grace," Steve finally said.

"No Uncle Steve," Grace replied. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. And I didn't mean it, honest! I know that you love Danno, and I know that you do whatever you can to keep him safe. It was horrible of me to say those things..."

"But you were right..." Steve said. "I broke my promise to you. I let him get hurt."

"You didn't let him get hurt Uncle Steve," Grace assured him. "You would never do that. It just happened. Sometimes bad things happen. It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you so much for saying that sweetheart," Steve said. "I want you to know that I would give my life for your father's any day. Nothing means more to me than him making it back home to you."

"I know Uncle Steve," Grace replied, sniffling as tears filled her eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Gracie!" Steve assured her. "Come here."

Grace immediately threw herself into Steve's open arms and cried. "I love you Uncle Steve," she whispered.

"I love you too Grace," he replied, inwardly celebrating his regained uncle status. "Always."

"Well I certainly don't mean to disturb the waterworks going on out here," Dr. Kamahi said, walking out of Danny's room. "But you guys can go in and see him now if you're not too busy."

They both jumped up immediately and wiped at their eyes.

"Thanks Doc," Steve said.

He took Grace's hand and they went in together to see Danny, both pleasantly surprised that he was awake.

"Monkey!" Danny said as soon as they walked into the room.

Grace launched herself at her father and jumped onto his bed, going straight into his waiting arms. Danny and Steve could hear her crying quietly again.

"What is this monkey?" Danny asked.

"I was so scared Danno," came Grace's muffled reply. "They wouldn't let me see you. I didn't even know if you were okay!"

"I'm fine baby," Danny replied, rubbing her back. "That schmuck was no match for me!"

Grace laughed through her tears. "That's a dollar in the swear jar Danno!" She informed him.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I know, I know."

"How are you feeling Danny?" Steve asked.

"Better now that I've finally got my monkey with me," Danny replied, smiling when he heard Grace giggle. "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"Everything's fine Danny," Steve assured him. "Don't worry, we're handling it."

"You mean Chin, Kono and Lou are handling it right Steven?" He replied with a smirk.

"Right smartass!" Steve shot back.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace said. "Swear jar!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Steve said, raising his hands.

Danny laughed.

"Well what's going on in here?" Amber asked, walking in with Rachel and the rest of the team behind her.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Danny said. "Steve here is trying to take credit for the hard work undoubtedly done by my three colleagues here."

"Why I oughta..." Kono replied with a laugh.

"Hey!" Steve complained. "I helped!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..." Lou said.

"How are you feeling babe?" Amber asked, approaching the bed.

"I'm good, really," Danny replied. "Just tired. It's just been a hectic couple of days ya know? I'm ready to get out of here and go home."

"I spoke to your doctor Danny," Rachel put in. "He said you'll be here for at least two more days."

"Great!" Danny muttered. "Like I'll ever get any actual rest here, being pestered every second!"

"Try to look on the bright side D. At least there's no one else after you!" Steve said. "You'll be relatively safe here now."

"Oh well thank god for small miracles," Danny replied sarcastically.

"I'll come visit every day Danno!" Grace promised. "And you know Uncle Steve will too. And Amber. And probably Uncle Chin and Lou and Aunt Kono also. Don't forget Kamekona, with food!"

"Well now that she volunteered us I don't think we have much of a choice guys!" Kono pointed out.

"As soon as I can eat human food I expect malasadas... And shrimp! And pizza," Danny demanded.

"But no pineapple!" Grace added. "Pineapple and pizza do not belong in the same airspace..."

"That's my girl!" Danny said proudly.

"What have you done to her Daniel?" Steve asked.

"Believe me, I've tried my hardest," Rachel said. "But she is definitely her fathers daughter."

"Yeah she is!" Danny replied, giving Grace a high five.

Everyone turned around when there was a knock on the door and Dr. Kamahi walked in.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he said. "Well actually, yes I do because he needs his rest. And he's not going to get it with the lot of you here."

"All I do is sleep!" Danny complained.

"It's what you need to heal Danny," Dr. Kamahi assured him. "Especially after today's... Excitement. Your blood pressure alone made me consider sending you back to the ICU, but a certain someone changed my mind." He winked at Grace and she smiled back at him.

"You have to listen to what the doctor says Danno!" She told him. "You need to be better for my cheer competition! It won't be the same without you there."

"It would certainly be quieter," Rachel said sarcastically.

"I bet," Kono replied with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up!" Danny said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world monkey, you know that! Even if I had to make Uncle Steve wheel me there in my hospital bed."

Grace laughed and kissed her dad before climbing off the bed. "Sleep Danno!" She ordered. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow. I love you!"

"Love you more!" Danny replied. "Thanks for bringing her Rach."

"Of course," Rachel replied, taking Grace's hand and heading out. "I'll bring her back tomorrow. Feel better Daniel... And don't forget to call your mother."

"I won't," Danny said. He had a feeling his mom would swim across the ocean to check on him if he didn't call her soon. "Nobody tell her about this please. Getting shot is enough, I don't want to give her a heart attack."

"It's not nice to lie to your mother Daniel," Rachel said with a smirk on her way out the door.

"Thank you for that Rachel!" Danny called sarcastically after her.

"I guess that means we have to go too," Kono said, leaning down to give Danny a hug. "Feel better brah, we'll be back."

"Stay out of trouble this time," Chin added.

"Yeah, don't make us save your ass again," Lou joked.

"I saved my own ass thank you very much!" Danny replied. "Thanks guys! I'll see you soon."

Amber and Steve both looked at Danny before turning to each other.

"Do you mind if I stay this time Amber?" Steve asked.

She smiled at him. "Of course Steve, take all the time you need," she replied. Then she turned to Danny. "And you! Stay out of trouble. I'll be back later."

"Thanks doll," Danny replied. "Sorry about the scares."

"Just don't do it again," she said, bending down and kissing him. "And don't think I've forgotten about your punishment."

"How could I?" Danny replied with a wink.

"I'll take good care of him," Steve promised.

"I'm sure you will," she replied with a smirk and a quick look at Danny before turning and leaving.

"What was that about?" Steve asked.

"She thinks we have a 'bromance'" Danny explained.

"A what?" He asked.

"I don't even know honestly," he replied. "She said it's like we're dating non-romantically or something."

"What?!" Steve exclaimed.

"I know right!" Danny agreed.

"I mean best friends and partners, yes, but a 'bromance'? I don't know about that..." Steve said.

"At least we're on the same page!" Danny replied.

Steve laughed and then hesitated for a moment. Danny sat quietly and tried to wait him out, but after a few more moments of silence he got impatient.

"Are you going to spit it out?" He asked. "Or are you hoping I'll fall asleep and give you a way out of explaining whatever it is that's bothering you."

"Who said something was bothering me?" Steve asked.

"Please Steven," Danny replied. "I know something's bothering you. You know something's bothering you. And I know that you know that I know something's bothering you."

"I'm not sure that made sense..." Steve pointed out.

"It made sense," Danny assured him. "Now stop stalling and spit it out. I refuse to go to sleep until you do, so right now you are inhibiting my recovery Steven."

Steve sighed. "I... I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened," he said in a rush.

"It wasn't your fault Steve," Danny said. "None of it was."

"I should've known he'd come after you..." Steve continued. "I should never have left you. I put you and Amber in danger... And what if Grace had been there...?"

"Hey. She wasn't Steve," Danny replied. "Listen to me, it wasn't your fault. Nobody could've guessed he'd go after me. We didn't think he had a reason to. It was not your fault. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Steve said, still unsure.

"Bull shit," Danny replied. "I don't blame you. And nobody else does either."

"Grace did!" Steve blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Danny asked in surprise.

Steve quickly summarized to Danny everything that happened with Grace and the promises he'd made.

"Oh man..." Danny said when he was finished. "She said that to you?"

"She didn't mean it..." Steve replied. "She apologized. She was just worried about you and scared."

"I'm sorry Steve," Danny said seriously. "It's not true. And I know she loves you and believes in you. You're her hero."

"After you of course," Steve replied.

Danny smiled. "Still... I can't believe she said that to you. I'm definitely going to have to talk to her about that... If Rachel hasn't already."

"Don't be too hard on her," Steve said. "We all say things we don't mean when we get emotional."

"Oh yeah, this coming from you!" Danny replied sarcastically. "The guy with the emotional range of a pistol."

"Very funny," Steve muttered.

"I guess you kinda had to expect that reaction from her huh?" Danny said with a smirk. "She has the Williams temper and sharp tongue unfortunately."

"Oh yeah!" Steve replied. "A Williams through and through. I'm definitely used to it, just from a different Williams."

"At least it's cuter coming from my little angel," Danny joked, before getting more serious. "And Steve... You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, but I can't tell you how much it means to me that you ease my daughters mind about my job... She's always had a difficult time dealing with it, more so now that she's older and really understands the dangers of the job, but I know she feels a lot better knowing that you have my back."

"Of course partner," Steve said seriously. "Always."

"So we're good?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded and finally smiled. "We're good," he replied.

"Good," Danny said. "Now can a guy get some sleep around here? I am now both physically and emotionally drained thank you very much."

Steve laughed. "Yeah partner get some rest."

Danny fluffed his pillows before sinking down into them and pulling the covers up to his chin.

It was silent for a while and Steve thought his partner was asleep, until he heard Danny mumble, "I love you Steven," under his breath before rolling over.

"I love you too pal," Steve replied, smiling as Danny's soft snores filled the room. Maybe he hadn't really broken any promises after all...

THE END

********************************H50***************************************

What can I say? I'm a sucker for emotional fluffy hospital scenes.

Another story complete! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you liked it! Thanks so much for sticking around! :*

Btw have you guys heard the spoilers about some Danny whump coming up on the actual tv show? Sounds like we have some great episodes coming at us! I can't wait! I've been missing some Danny this season!

Cheers one last time (for now anyway)! Hopefully I'll be back soon!


End file.
